Hielo Azul
by Jocelyn Lay Khan
Summary: Después de la tranquilidad el emperador hace su regreso y de nuevo quiere fusionar los reinos. Edenia está otra vez en peligro y ahora la princesa Kitana debe defenderla, pero sin guerreros no es posible, una alianza necesitará para defender el destino de su reino. Un noble guerrero capaz de controlar el hielo puede ser de mucha ayuda para ganar el torneo y algo inesperado en ellos
1. Después de la Calma

Capítulo 1: Después de la Calma.

Edenia estaba restaurada, la paz y la armonía reinaban de nuevo a manos de la reina Sindel y su hija, la princesa Kitana. Todo había sido gracias al monje Shaolin, Liu Kang y al dios del trueno, Raiden, quienes le hicieron ver la verdad. Ella recuperó a su madre, su reino y descubrió su pasado, ahora debía empeñarse en sacar adelante a Edenia, pero existía un problema, no habían suficientes guerreros edenianos, como para defender al reino, ante cualquier tiranía o invasión que se presentara en algún futuro. Por el momento, seguían reuniendo los necesarios para lograr tener una cantidad exacta y que obtuvieran un entrenamiento adecuado. Aún tenía la compañía de su mejor amiga, Jade, quién le brindaba algún consejo cuando ella lo necesitara, aunque algunos no les tomaba tanta importancia, ya habían sido varios años tras la derrota del emperador Shao Khan, así que ella pensaba que no tenían de qué preocuparse, pero, eso cambió un día.

Era una tarde soleada, los rayos del sol iluminaban el reino y se respiraba el aire más fresco como nunca en Edenia, en el centro de aquel imperio, se encontraba un enorme templo de color lila y plateado, el cual resplandecía con la más mínima luz, ya sea la del día o la noche. Dentro de aquella estructura perteneciente a la realeza, estaba Kitana, sola, sentada en su trono de color plata y azul situado al lado izquierdo del de su madre, lucía un elegante traje de color azul celeste, parecido al que acostumbraba, sólo que un poco más decente, ya que éste, le cubría sus atributos más provocativos, su largo cabello negro estaba adornado por una tiara del mismo color que su atuendo, también usaba unos aretes que hacían juego a su conjunto, tenía puesto su velo, el cual le servía para proteger su identidad. Muy a menudo estaba ahí, porque recibía visitas de los guardias para informarle sobre cualquier avistamiento en el reino o si se trataba de algún súbdito que se ofreciera como nuevo guerrero. En aquella tarde, pensaba en esa vez en que su reino le fue devuelto y sin más preámbulos, en Liu Kang, a ella le hubiese encantado que él se quedara con ella, pero las labores de un héroe no tienen descanso, él tenía más mundos que proteger, ya que era un gran guerrero aclamado por los demás. Aún recordaba, la última ocasión en que lo vio y tuvo frente a ella, era lo único que invadía su mente en aquel momento. Se veía a ella y al guerrero Shaolin tomados de ambas manos, frente a frente, poco después de haber salvado a su reino.

—¿No puedes quedarte conmigo?—Ella decía en su recuerdo.

—Lo siento mucho Kitana, pero puede haber otros mundos que necesiten mi ayuda, te prometo que estaré bien—. Él respondió.

—Nunca habría logrado recuperar Edenia, ni a mi madre sin tu ayuda, siempre estaré tan agradecida contigo.

—Volveremos a vernos, nunca lo dudes.

—Está bien—contestó ella—, tú eres un héroe Liu y me imagino que nunca rompes una promesa.

—Tú prométeme que estarás tranquila, y serás buena gobernante, cumpliendo a Edenia con tus labores de princesa, ¿De acuerdo?—La miró dulcemente a los ojos.

—De acuerdo, yo también cumpliré mi promesa—. Sonrió para él.

Dicho eso, ambos se envolvieron en un tierno y fuerte abrazo, el cual duró mucho tiempo, más de lo que imaginaban, se separaron un poco y juntaron sus labios como una despedida, no era para siempre, sino que se trataba de un "hasta pronto". Despertando de aquel dulce beso, Liu Kang comenzó a separarse de ella y poco a poco, fue soltando sus manos, "Adiós Kitana, volveremos a vernos, algún día.", fueron sus últimas palabras antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la salida. Los ojos color avellana de la princesa, observaban al guerrero Shaolin hasta que cruzó las puertas del templo y desapareció de su vista. Ese fue el final de su recuerdo, el cual atesoraba tanto en su mente. Ella era fuerte, sabía que podía cumplir con su promesa, pero más que nada, esperaba con ansias el regreso de Liu Kang, él le dio su palabra y por dentro, sabía que cumpliría con ella. Soltó un pequeño suspiro de aburrimiento, estando ahí sola, era imposible entretenerse con algo, se acomodó aún más en su majestuosa silla y miró hacia la puerta principal, eran justo por las que salió Liu Kang, cuando de pronto, una de ellas comenzó a abrirse lentamente hasta que una chica de piel morena y atuendo color verde entró, cerró aquella puerta y se dirigió hacia la princesa, la joven de nombre Jade, llevaba un rollo en su mano derecha, pero este objeto, no parecía ser su bastón de pelea, que muy a menudo se encogía para su fácil transportación, lo que llevaba parecía más bien un pergamino. Jade, por la expresión en su rostro, parecía ser que algo andaba mal, llegó hasta su mejor amiga y le saludó antes que nada.

—¿Qué pasa Jade, ocurre algo? —Preguntó Kitana con una mirada de preocupación.

—Kitana, no quisiera angustiarte, pero al parecer, son muy malas noticias—. Respondió Jade.

La chica vestida de verde, comenzó a desenvolver el nudo de aquella cinta que sujetaba el pergamino envuelto, poco a poco fue desenvolviéndolo frente a sus ojos, mientras que Kitana, la miró confundida.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó la princesa.

—Al parecer es un mensaje, pero proveniente de… Del Mundo Exterior —. Explicó Jade.

Kitana, agrandó los ojos de la sorpresa, al escuchar eso, trató de recuperar su cordura y se dispuso a seguir escuchando a su amiga.

—¿Qué, dice? —Preguntó en un tono muy serio, seguido de eso, frunció el ceño y puso una fría mirada.

—Dice… "Querida Princesa Kitana y Querida Reina Sindel, aquí presente, les doy un cordial saludo y mando este mensaje para informarles lo siguiente: Nuestro emperador, Shao Khan ha resucitado, y hace su regreso a conquistar mundos para expandir aún más a su reino, por lo tanto, se les invoca al gran torneo de Mortal Kombat, que se realizará con el propósito de decidir el destino de su reino, Edenia, si vuelve a manos del emperador o la conservan sana y salva. Si ustedes con sus guerreros vencen, Shao Khan se verá obligado a renunciar a ella para siempre, pero si se resisten a luchar, automáticamente se les verá derrotadas y nuestro emperador tomará posesión de su reino por el resto de la eternidad. Sin más que decir, se les espera junto con sus guerreros, entrenados adecuadamente y si no aceptan, ya saben qué pasará. El torneo se realizará en dos semanas. Se despide el gran hechicero, Shang Tsung"—. Terminó Jade y miró directo a los ojos de su amiga.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero, ¿cómo es posible, Jade? —Preguntó Kitana, en un tono molesto.

—Pues no lo sé, supongo que fue él y Quan Chi quienes lo resucitaron.

—¡¿Y cómo osa pedir que luche para retener a mi reino?! —Gritó la princesa.

—Sabes, que los Dioses Antiguos tienen esa condición para poder conquistar un mundo, solamente si vence a través del Mortal Kombat, yo creo que fueron convencidos, de que si te niegas a luchar, Shao Khan fusionará su reino de nuevo con el de tu madre y tuyo, a la fuerza—. Explicó Jade.

—Si, lo entiendo, pero… ¡Simplemente me molesta que esto, esté pasando! —Rezongó Kitana.

—Lo sé, recuerdo que fue muy difícil recuperar Edenia, pero tú prometiste mantenerlos a salvo, y eso es lo que harás, ¿Cierto? —Preguntó Jade.

—Si, di mi palabra a todos, en especial a Liu Kang y voy a cumplir con ella, cueste lo que cueste —. Dijo de manera muy segura.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está Liu Kang? Él puede ayudarte de nuevo.

—Él ahora no puede, hace unos días recibí una visita de Lord Raiden, pregunté por él y me dijo que junto con Kung Lao, están protegiendo un reino que se encuentra situado en la tierra, donde también su defensa es el Mortal Kombat, los monjes Shaolin son los únicos que fueron requeridos para esa misión. Así que ahora estoy sola, y puedo vencer —. Replicó la princesa.

—No estás sola respondió Jade , cuentas conmigo Kitana y con todos tus súbditos, para el torneo —. Se acercó aún más a su amiga y posó una mano en su hombro.

Kitana dio una media sonrisa y se puso de pie, pensaba muchas cosas que no le permitían escuchar a Jade, quien le estaba hablando para que reaccionara. Ella no quería perder a su gente, había escasez de guerreros para representar a Edenia y no pensaba por nada del mundo en arriesgarlos, su orgullo sobresalía siempre, hasta que por fin había tomado una decisión, era muy arriesgada y peligrosa, pero le importaba más la seguridad de su gente.

—Lucharé en el torneo, para que Shao Khan deje en paz a Edenia, de una buena vez —. Dijo Kitana decidida.

—Bien, iré a organizar a los guerreros, para que estén informados y entrenen perfectamente —. Dijo Jade y se dirigió hacia la salida.

—¡No, Jade, detente ahora mismo! —Gritó Kitana antes de que su amiga saliera.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no? —Preguntó Jade muy confundida.

—Si tú dices que cuento contigo, así será, solamente seremos tú y yo en el torneo Jade, ¡Nadie más!

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso enloqueciste? —Preguntó Jade muy sorprendida.

—No, simplemente no pienso arriesgar las vidas de los guerreros —. Respondió.

—¡¿Qué?! Entonces, ¿de qué sirven? Sé que son muy pocos pero con esos serán suficientes.

—Mira, cuando Edenia estaba fusionada con el Mundo Exterior, perdimos varios guerreros por causa de los asesinos que trabajan para Shao Khan, también por la esclavitud. Los guerreros que tenemos, pueden terminar muertos porque aún no han completado bien su entrenamiento. Tú y yo, tenemos mucha experiencia, y sé qué solo las dos podemos vencer —. Explicó la princesa.

—¿Estás segura de esto Kitana? —Preguntó Jade con una ceja arqueada —¿Y, tu madre tampoco participará? —Cruzó los brazos.

—A ella menos, es quien quiero perder —bajó la mirada —, mi madre puede reunir más guerreros en lo que estamos allá—. Dijo Kitana.

—De acuerdo, respeto tu decisión, sólo espero que sepas lo que haces—. Respondió Jade.

—Sí, se perfectamente lo que haré, ¿me acompañas a informarle a mi madre? —Preguntó Kitana y le regaló una sonrisa a su mejor amiga.

—Si, vamos —. Contestó Jade con una sonrisa.

Ambas chicas, salieron de esa gran habitación hacia los pasillos del templo, observaban detalladamente todo lo que las rodeaba, no querían que acabara, Kitana siendo princesa de Edenia, estaba dispuesta a protegerla sin arriesgar la vida de sus súbditos, Jade, siendo su mejor amiga, le brindaría todo el apoyo que necesitara y además de eso, dándole ánimos para ganar el torneo, ya que ésta vez, sólo serían ellas dos. Se dirigían directamente a los aposentos de la reina Sindel para informarle de aquella noticia que no era muy buena. Llegaron ante una gran puerta de madera adornada por dibujos plateados, Kitana tocó dos veces y acercó su oído para escuchar la voz de su madre autorizando que entraran.

Abrió la puerta y vio a aquella reina sentada en una silla, cepillaba su largo cabello blanco con una franja negra en medio, vestía una larga túnica color morado con hilo color plata en cada extremidad. La mujer miró a las dos chicas y notó más que nada, la cara de angustia que presentaba su hija, dejó el cepillo a un lado y les dijo que pasaran y cerraran la puerta, preguntó si ocurría algo, Jade miró a su amiga, Kitana también miró a Jade y después aproximó sus pasos hacia su madre, Sindel iba a ponerse de pie, pero la princesa se lo impidió y con sus manos tomó a la reina de los hombros y suavemente la sentó, después ella se hincó para estar a su altura y le miró directo a sus blancos ojos.

—¿Qué ocurre hija? —Preguntó la reina angustiada.

—Madre, todo estará bien, pero ocurrió un acontecimiento que pone en peligro a Edenia—. Respondió Kitana.

—¿De qué hablas? Puso una mirada de preocupación y sintió su corazón acelerarse.

—Shao Khan… regresó, y de nuevo quiere fusionar a nuestro reino con el de él—. Explicó la joven princesa.

—¿Pero, cómo es posible?

—Mira, creemos que por obra de los hechiceros, Shang Tsung y Quan Chi, convocó un nuevo torneo para salvar Edenia, así que como no tenemos suficientes guerreros, Jade y yo seremos las únicas para representar el reino.

—No, yo también voy con ustedes—. Dijo Sindel y seguido se levantó de su silla.

—Madre, por favor no, tú eres lo que más me importa y no quiero arriesgarte, desde que recuperaste tu memoria y combatiste en contra de Shao Khan, has estado un poco débil, quería pedirte que reunieras más guerreros y también los que tenemos, completen y perfeccionen su entrenamiento —. Dijo Kitana poniéndose de pie.

—Yo tampoco quiero arriesgarte Kitana —. Respondió la reina.

—Confía en mí, madre, te prometo que Jade y yo no nos rendiremos hasta vencer y conservar Edenia, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, por favor, ¿Podrías hacer lo que te encargué? —Dijo esto la princesa y tomó a Sindel de las manos.

—No es fácil, pero confío en que defenderán a nuestro reino y derrotarán al enemigo, ten por seguro, que si algo sale mal, suficientes guerreros bien entrenados irán en tu ayuda—. Sonrió la reina Sindel.

—Te doy mi palabra de que venceremos, madre —. Respondió Kitana devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Después de aquella conversación, madre e hija se dieron un fuerte abrazo, mientras que Jade observaba tan conmovedora escena. Ahora lo que debían hacer, era preparar los recursos necesarios para emprender un largo viaje y sobre todo entrenar adecuadamente para demostrar, que solamente ellas dos podían luchar a nombre de Edenia contra el malvado emperador del Mundo Exterior, quién esperaba fusionar de nuevo los reinos.

Continuará…

Ahlan!

Bueno he aquí la nueva versión de mi antiguo fanfic, Sub-Zero x Kitana: Un Amor de Hielo Azul. También decidí hacer un pequeño cambio al título, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, como podrán ver, si pude crear una trama diferente, el asunto era darle también más interés a la historia, esperen lo que falta, ya inicié las clases y tal vez demore en actualizaciones. ¡Yo me aseguro de que no sea así! Palabra (^u^)/ muy bien, espero les guste esta nueva trama. Dejen reviews, saben que es el mejor pago por escribir ;)

Ma'a Isalama (^3^)/

JoCeLyN KhAn. 3


	2. Arriesgada Decisión

_Capítulo 2: Arriesgada decisión._

Habían pasado unas tres horas después de que Kitana habló con su madre Sindel, ahora solo debía empeñarse en conseguir lo que buscaba lo cual era derrotar a Shao Khan y retener Edenia.

La tarde se había desvanecido, el color anaranjado del cielo pasó a ser azul pero de un tono más obscuro, casi negro, millones de puntos brillantes decoraban a éste y las luces de cada hogar en el reino comenzaron a encenderse, una muy buena noche tranquila en Edenia. Aquella gran estructura en donde vivía la realeza no era la excepción, los adornos plateados resplandecían con la luz de la luna y las luces del interior eran claras. Dentro del templo, en una enorme habitación de color azul celeste con tan solo unas cuantas velas encendidas, a un extremo de la alcoba se encontraba un amplio balcón de color blanco en el cual podía verse absolutamente todo el reino y la vista era tan hermosa, por ese motivo la princesa acostumbraba a estar ahí por largos ratos como lo hacía en ese momento.

Kitana miraba las estrellas desde el balcón en aquella noche, cada esfera resplandeciente se veía reflejada en sus ojos, su mente estaba en conflicto, los pensamientos que la invadían eran sobre lo mismo, en que ella y Jade eran las únicas que lucharían a nombre de Edenia. Su héroe no podría ayudarla esta vez, aquel pequeño reino situado en la Tierra solamente podía llegarse a él a través de portales, ya que se encontraba en otra dimensión, eso le hacía dudar si Liu Kang llegase a ser informado sobre este nuevo torneo, pero aun así no podía dejar la misión en la que se encontraba.

Bajó la mirada y solamente observaba la tranquilidad de Edenia en aquella noche, las luces de cada hogar y el aire tan fresco que había la motivaban para luchar por su reino, aquello era parte de lo que no quería perder nunca, todo era tan diferente al Mundo Exterior en donde gobierna la maldad, aquel emperador realmente no tenía piedad de ningún ser en el universo, ella pensaba desde luego acabar con él para que no volviera a cometer alguna tiranía.

Así estaba cuando de repente una voz femenina le habló, la princesa se giró rápidamente para ver quién era hasta encontrarse con los ojos de su mejor amiga, Jade.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Kitana.

—Sólo quería saber si todo estaba bien—. Respondió la mujer vestida de verde.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Luces algo preocupada y pues… existe la posibilidad de que te estés arrepintiendo de tu decisión.

— ¡Por supuesto que no, Jade! Estoy segura de lo que haré—. Respondió con un poco de agresividad.

—Bien, pero no era para que te pusieras así—. Dijo Jade cruzando los brazos.

—Lo sé y lo siento, pero necesito que me motives, sé que con nosotras dos será suficiente para salvar Edenia.

—Yo te apoyo amiga, pero realmente es algo muy arriesgado y la verdad sería como un suicidio.

—Y por cierto, ¿Los Dioses antiguos permitieron que se fusionaran los reinos a la fuerza si me reusaba a pelear? —Preguntó la princesa muy dudosa.

— ¡Por dioses, Kitana! Conoces perfectamente a Shao Khan, él rompe las reglas todo el tiempo, tal vez sea castigado si fusiona los reinos sin vencer antes en el Mortal Kombat, pero no debemos confiarnos ya que siempre hay un plan entre manos. —Aclaró la mujer de verde.

—Mañana iniciaremos el entrenamiento, hay que prepararnos perfectamente bien si queremos vencer— dijo Kitana al mismo tiempo que tomó sus abanicos de combate— Habrá que esforzarse mucho y no sentir compasión de ningún guerrero del Mundo Exterior.

—Bueno, si estás tan segura, así será. —Dijo Jade apoyando su mano derecha en el hombro de Kitana.

La princesa de atuendo azul solamente asintió con la cabeza y regresó su vista hacia el exterior de la habitación, sólo tenía dos semanas para prepararse bien y llegar lista y dispuesta al torneo.

Pasó una hora y fue entonces cuando Kitana caminaba por los pasillos de su templo, las antorchas iluminaban los caminos hacia cualquier lugar en el palacio y en ese momento iba hacia la alcoba de su madre para conversar un rato con ella. Llegó ante la gran puerta de madera adornada de plata y la tocó varias veces hasta escuchar la voz de la reina quien le autorizó que entrara, la princesa empujó aquellas puertas lentamente y observó de nuevo el interior, ahora era más obscuro pero igualmente iluminado con unas velas de cera color rojo y luego miró a su madre, se encontraba de pie a un lado de su ventana mirando hacia el exterior y con ambas manos hacia atrás. La reina volteó para ver a su hija y se dirigió hacia ella mientras que Kitana se preparaba para hablar.

— ¿Todo bien, madre? —Preguntó la princesa.

—Sí, pero esa pregunta también va para ti, ¿Crees poder hacerlo sola? —Preguntó la reina mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—Madre, ya dije que sí y necesito que me tengan fe, mira es algo difícil pensar que resultara si no me apoyan— suspiró—, siento que lo lograré, mi palabra fue protegerlos y eso haré. —Terminó.

—Pero, también es mi deber protegerlos, siendo yo la reina. —Dijo Sindel.

—Lo sé— exclamó la princesa mientras miraba a su madre—, pero aun estás algo débil después de recuperar tu memoria y necesito que reúnas más guerreros en lo que yo estoy allá. —Finalizó.

—Está bien, ya había dicho que te apoyaría con eso y cumpliré con mi palabra pero prométeme que estarás bien porque tu decisión es totalmente arriesgada, Edenia no puede perder a su princesa. —Comentó la reina.

—Yo sé que puedo hacerlo, entrenaré lo suficiente para derrotar a mis oponentes y derramar su sangre ante Shao Khan. —Termino la princesa.

—Bueno si tú crees que puedes hacerlo está bien. Kitana, ¿y Liu Kang, no podrá ayudarte con esto? Hace mucho que no lo vemos. —Preguntó Sindel.

—Él está ahora en una importante misión con los suyos, pero la verdad… no niego que lo necesito y no sé si tarde mucho en regresar a mí. —Respondió Kitana.

—Tú solo se paciente hija, ya verás que regresará pronto y tal vez así te sientas más segura.

—Puede que así sea— dio una media sonrisa.

Terminando aquella conversación Kitana se despidió de su madre para que descansara y después salió de la habitación de la reina, cerró las enormes puertas de madera con ella afuera y caminó de regreso por el mismo pasillo que llegó.

A la mañana siguiente el sol se asomaba detrás de las montañas y después de un pequeño rato salió completamente e ilumino el reino por completo en aquella hermosa mañana, como todos los días, Edenia estaba en tan cómoda tranquilidad que cada habitante salió de sus casas para hacer sus actividades diarias. En el templo la princesa se encontraba en sus jardines muy pensativa, aún tenía el recuerdo del shaolin en su mente, el reencuentro era su único anhelo desde entonces y derrotar al emperador para quedarse con lo que le pertenece.

Miró al cielo por un instante, fue entonces cuando se puso de pie y caminó hacia su campo de entrenamiento que se encontraba al aire libre; Jade estaba ahí parada y al parecer esperándola, en cuanto la vio hizo una pequeña reverencia como saludo, Kitana respondió ante eso igual saludándola, después la mujer de verde habló.

—Llega cinco minutos tarde princesa. —Le dijo.

—Cinco minutos, no es gran cosa. —Respondió.

— ¿No es gran cosa defender a su reino? —Preguntó Jade irónicamente.

—En ese caso, lamento la tardanza. —Dijo Kitana al mismo tiempo que se colocó en posición de combate.

La edeniana de atuendo verde hizo lo mismo, la princesa comenzó con un deslizamiento y soltó un golpe a la quijada de su amiga, ésta se repuso rápidamente y bloqueó el siguiente golpe que iba dirigido a su costilla respondiéndole con una patada en la pierna, Kitana tampoco tardó en reaccionar y le devolvió la patada pero en el estómago, Jade sólo gimió de dolor, esquivó todo el peso de su amiga que se había lanzado sobre ella y después sacó su bastón de combate y con la punta de éste golpeó a la princesa en la columna, Kitana sólo se quejó un poco, después sacó uno de sus abanicos y lo lanzó contra su amiga, Jade al ver el objeto giratorio que se aproximaba a ella, desde su interior una fuerza sobrenatural hizo que su cuerpo brillara con una luz que parpadeaba y el objeto le atravesó sin recibir daño alguno, se acercó corriendo a la ninja de color azul y con una patada baja logró derribarla, Kitana se reincorporó y con un gran golpe en la mandíbula logró derrotar a su amiga. La princesa jadeó un poco para recuperar algo de aire y luego se acercó a Jade que aún estaba tendida en el suelo y estiró su brazo para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Bien hecho, pero necesitarás hacer más que eso para el torneo. —Sonrió Kitana.

—Gracias, ¿y el _fatality_? —Dijo en un tono risueño.

—Creo que omitiremos eso en el entrenamiento. —Rio la princesa.

—Claro, si, mejor. —Dijo Jade respirando agitadamente.

—Descansa guerrera, dentro de unos minutos volveremos a entrenar. —Guiñó el ojo.

Su amiga asintió con la cabeza y salió para buscar agua mientras que Kitana bajó la mirada y se dejó caer de un sentón, pensaba de nuevo en su enorme conflicto del tamaño del universo, sinceramente no la dejaba tranquila ¿Si podría sola? ¿Reunirá guerreros suficientes, antes de ser derrotada? ¿Liu Kang volverá? Tenía tantas preguntas en su mente que le molestaban a ratos, así estaba cuando de pronto ese momento una llovizna suave se soltó sobre el reino y comenzó a mojar todo, la tierra las hiervas, las estructuras que usaban como hogares y obviamente a ella. Sintió como las frías gotas resbalaban por su cuerpo y una vez que entraban por el interior de su traje en su pecho no le molestó en absoluto al contrario lo disfrutaba tanto, así que se quedó en esa pose sin moverse para seguir gozando de aquella lluvia placentera, miraba también a su alrededor, su templo, su reino, el ambiente, era tan hermoso que le motivaba más para luchar por conservarlo así.

Momentos después paró de llover, el suelo estaba mojado y resbaloso, si seguían entrenando ahí les resultaría difícil moverse con facilidad sin resbalar antes, así que podría decirse que era todo por ese día. La princesa se puso de pie y caminó hacia el interior, el olor de la tierra húmeda y el pasto le gustaba así que alentaba sus pasos para contemplar todo lo que la rodeaba antes de desaparecer tras las puertas del templo. Estando ya adentro se dirigió hacia sus aposentos, brindando un pequeño saludo a todo el personal que encontraba en el camino, llegó ante la enorme puerta de madera y se adentró en ella, caminó de nuevo hacia el balcón y observó el panorama, todo tan pacífico como siempre y pensar que alguna vez fue atacada y devastada, esas imágenes le atormentaban y sacudió fuertemente su cabeza para alejarlas y volvió su dulce mirada al reino.

Los días pasaban, Kitana y Jade entrenaban duramente hasta derramar la última gota de sudor y poco a poco iban perfeccionándose cada vez más, el día se acercaba y le demostraría a todos lo que es capaz, mientras que los edenianos iniciaban sus entrenamientos para perfeccionarse e inducir como nuevos guerreros.

Ya faltaba poco, unos cinco días para defender su trono y preparó todas sus provisiones así como armas, dentro del enorme templo de la realeza, en la gran sala del trono, había llegado la hora de partir y las guerreras estaban ante el portal que las conduciría al Mundo Exterior. Kitana se despidió de su madre con un fuerte abrazo y con la promesa de que estaría bien, para Sindel era difícil dejarla ir así pero tenía una misión que cumplir con su hija y lo haría cueste lo que cueste, Jade también se despidió de la reina haciendo una reverencia y ella le correspondió. Ambas chicas entraron al portal y de repente aparecieron en un lugar muy familiar, aquel tenebroso bosque obscuro lleno de penas y dolor, así como muertes, esos horrendos árboles vivientes las miraron e hicieron un gesto de maldad mientras que ellas los miraban también y el portal se cerró a sus espaldas.

—Nunca me agradó este lugar. —Comentó Jade.

—Ni a mí, con el sólo mirarlo me deprime. —Respondió Kitana.

—Pero ni modo, hay que aguantar de nuevo todo esto.

—Estás en lo cierto.

Las ninjas comenzaron a caminar y miraban por todos lados para evitar que una de esas ramas asesinas llegase a sorprenderlas, el camino era un poco más extenso y comenzaban a cansarse pero seguían adelante, deseaban que el portal fuera un poco más cercano a su destino pero por un lado sirviera para pasar desapercibidas, estaba ya obscureciendo y sería dificultoso llegar, así que decidieron descansar al lado de un roble que el cual aseguraron que no tuviera vida propia. Se sentaron en un tronco caído y delgado, frente a ellas encendieron una fogata para calentarse y también sus alimentos. Así pasaron el rato conversando y en cuanto vieron que la llama estaba por apagarse, Jade se levantó para buscar más leña y dejó a Kitana sola por un rato.

La princesa observaba uno de sus abanicos y fue entonces cuando escuchó un ruido extraño, levantó la vista rápidamente y se puso de pie para averiguar lo que era, vio una sombra a pocos metros de distancia y se puso en guardia para atacar cuando de pronto una voz a sus espaldas le dijo "Querida hermana", Kitana giró rápidamente y se encontró a una mujer idéntica a ella, pero llevaba un velo rosa al igual que su traje, su cabello era corto a diferencia y sus ojos eran felinos de color rojo amarillento.

—Tú de nuevo. —Dijo la princesa con fiereza.

— ¿Qué no me extrañaste? —Respondió Mileena.

—Para nada, estaba mucho mejor sin tu existencia.

—Eso fue duro, pero, para alguien débil que por suerte no soy yo.

Kitana estaba lista para atacar cuando de pronto, alguien le golpeó por detrás, volteó pero no vio nada y pudo frenar un golpe de su gemela en cuanto regresó la vista hacia donde estaba, soltó una fuerte patada a su vientre y la tarkatana se quejó de dolor, la princesa se dirigía hacia ella para atacar de nuevo pero otro golpe le llegó de la nada y trató de distinguir lo que era pero no lo consiguió, de nuevo pudo esquivar un golpe de Mileena y volvió a pegarle pero esta vez fue en la cara, levantó uno de sus abanicos para hacer un corte a su pecho pero una fuerte patada la sorprendió por detrás y logró derribarla sobre la tierra, Kitana miró hacia su hermana y pudo distinguir a su lado una silueta transparente que rápidamente se transformó en lo que era, un sauriano de atuendo verde con una máscara y gruñía como un lagarto, el mismo Reptile. Los dos ya estaban por atacar de nuevo pero escucharon una voz que gritaba "¡Kitana!", ambos giraron y vieron a Jade que iba hacia ellos para ayudar a su amiga pero de pronto un enorme peso le cayó encima y la tumbó sobre el suelo, luego una mano la levantó de una pierna y otra le soltó un fuerte golpe que la sacó volando contra otro árbol. La mujer de verde nubló la vista por el impacto y vio una grande figura que se acercaba hacia ella, en cuanto pudo recuperar bien la vista descubrió que se trataba de la shokan que conocía desde hace tiempo.

—Sheeva. —Dijo la morena entre dientes.

—La misma. —Respondió y soltó un fuerte pisotón.

El impacto fue tan enorme que las ondas provocadas en la tierra hicieron que Jade cayera frente a ella y ahora le iba a pisotear la espalda pero pudo reaccionar antes y la edeniana le lanzó su boomerang filoso a la pierna que estaba por aplastarla, logrando así evadir el golpe y que Sheeva se quejara de dolor, después soltó un golpe en la entrepierna de la shokan y la derribó, ya estaba por atacarla pero unas enormes cuchillas se interpusieron en su camino y ahora estaba ella en el suelo, miró hacia arriba y vio aquel ser que la atacó, Baraka, cuando iba a ponerse de pie, éste la golpeó de nuevo. Mientras tanto Kitana ya había podido reincorporarse y atacaba a Mileena y a Reptile al mismo tiempo, pudo hacerlo así por segundos pero no duró mucho porque los guerreros del emperador se pusieron de acuerdo para atacar al mismo tiempo suciamente, así que el sauriano volvió a hacerse invisible y la mujer de rosa golpeó a su hermana en la mandíbula luego lanzó sus dagas hacia ella pero las esquivó, Kitana respondió ante eso con unos golpes giratorios provocados con sus abanicos y rápidamente los agitó para elevar a Mileena, después lanzó uno de ellos y le hizo un corte en el pecho a su hermana quien cayó después de eso uno poco inconsciente, la princesa se quedó observándola para ver si se levantaba pero de pronto sintió un horrible dolor en su pierna y cayó de rodillas, miró qué era lo que tenía y notó un escupitajo ácido que le quemaba la piel, un enorme golpe en la cabeza le llegó de repente y de nuevo quedó sobre la tierra pero pudo incorporarse sobre su codo, Reptile volvió a hacerse visible y Kitana sólo se quedó viendo cómo se le acercaba con el fin de matarla, así que bajó la vista de decepción a ella misma, ¿Hasta aquí había llegado? ¿Qué pasará con su reino, su madre, su gente? Eso hasta que escuchó un fuerte ruido como algo cristalino y una helada brisa llegó de repente que le hizo temblar, volteó hacia su oponente pero solamente vio una estatua de hielo que estaba a punto de asesinarla, de repente alguien la quebró con un golpe y salió de nuevo el sauriano, éste se puso de pie pero otro golpe aún más fuerte lo derribó, Kitana solo observaba la escena, un hombre enmascarado de atuendo azul peleando contra Reptile era lo que veía, aquel congelaba al sauriano para llevar la ventaja. Mientras que en la otra batalla; Baraka y Sheeva se turnaban para golpear a Jade, ésta ya no podía soportar más, su cuerpo ya no le respondía correctamente y llegó a pensar que sería también el fin para ella, cuando de pronto una ráfaga de humo golpeó al tarkatano y volvió a atacarlo después hasta que pudo dejarlo inconsciente sobre el suelo, Sheeva buscaba al atacante algo furiosa pero algo invisible la sorprendió por detrás, enfrente y arriba al parecer aquello podía tele transportarse, la confusión le desesperaba a la shokan al no poder ver lo que era cuando en un instante le llegó un fuerte golpe por detrás de la cabeza y la noqueó profundamente. La edeniana miró al hombre vestido de gris que había aparecido después de eso y se dirigió a ella, se hincó para poder estar a su altura, Jade no pudo evitar mirarlo a los ojos, eran del mismo color de su traje pero un poco más claros, su cabello era blanco y un poco largo, aun así lo hacía ver algo atractivo, su cuerpo despedía un poco de vapor era obvio saber que poderes tenía después de verlo en acción.

— ¿Está usted bien? —Le preguntó el hombre.

—Yo… eso creo. —Respondió ella.

— ¿Segura? Porque esos tipos son muy pesados, sobre todo ella. —Dio una media sonrisa bajo su máscara gris.

—Si, en eso tienes razón, —contestó Jade riendo— pero estoy bien, de verdad. —Replicó.

—De acuerdo, por cierto me llaman Smoke, soy… o más bien era un Lin Kuei.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Jade amiga de la princesa Kitana de Edenia.

Kitana seguía mirando como su defensor se enfrentaba a Reptile, cuando por fin en un movimiento de que el ninja de color azul metió su mano en el abdomen del sauriano congelando su estómago y después lo tronó cuando cerró su puño, después le dio un fuerte cabezazo que le quebró el cráneo, dando así final a la pelea. La princesa miró al suelo por un instante dando un pequeño suspiro, cuando regresó la mirada a la batalla vio a Reptile derrotado sobre la tierra y a su salvador mirándolo de pie frente a él, después el ninja de hielo miró a Kitana directamente a los ojos, ella se paralizó al ver esos ojos azules y luego a la persona que los tenía, de igual manera que Smoke con Jade, él se dirigía hacia ella.

Continuará…

**¡Ahlani! :D**

**Cuánto tiempo, disculpen ustedes pero la escuela, las responsabilidades, las distracciones y las decepciones que quitan la inspiración :,( Pero YA no seré débil, esta historia es lo que más importa ahora y dejaré de pensar en lo que le hace daño a mi autoestima. Bien aquí está la tan esperada continuación de este fanfic, espero les haya gustado, está un poco más largo el capi como podrán ver :3 jeje procuraré hacerlos así, más largos pero bueno no tardaré con el siguiente y el que sigue y así sucesivamente XD Bueno muchas gracias por sus comentarios, razones también para continuarlo. Una aclaración: los personajes tienen el look de MK9 ;) Informo que mi puntuación aún no está perfecta pero me esfuerzo por hacerlo.**

**Ya saben, dejen reviews para más motivación ;D**

**Nos leemos pronto. Ma'a Isalama.**

**Jocelyn Khan por SRK. :-***


	3. Las Heridas Sanan

_Capítulo 3: Las Heridas Sanan._

El hombre caminó hasta quedar frente a ella y le extendió su mano para ayudarla, Kitana sólo la miró y después a su rostro de él, seguido de eso movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como señal de que no podía levantarse, siendo así, él fue quien se hincó para estar a su altura.

—Al parecer usted no se encuentra bien, ¿cierto? —preguntó el ninja mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—Bueno, pues admito que esto arde mucho —respondió ella mirando las quemaduras provocadas por el ácido.

—Descuide, no están muy graves sus heridas, a comparación de cómo están las de él —señaló a Reptile.

—Pero, es que yo… no… am —Kitana no comprendía por qué estaba tan nerviosa, esa cercanía era tan bochornosa para ella.

— ¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó Sub-Zero muy confundido.

—No, lo que pasa es… ay no sé cómo agradecerte.

— ¿Era solamente eso?

—Sí era eso nada más, no hay porque preocuparse —se sentía algo tonta por eso.

—Claro ya veo, pues en ese caso no hay nada que agradecer, fue cortesía salvar a la princesa de Edenia —le respondió.

— ¿Sabes quién soy? Digo, porque mi atuendo es de una guerrera —ella le dijo.

—Desde luego que sí, tú ayudaste a salvar la Tierra si no me equivoco, yo también, junto con otros aliados —mencionó el ninja.

—Oh, perdona claro si, tú eres Sub-Zero del clan Lin Kuei lo que pasa es que era un momento algo extraño, pero me alegro de verte y que me hayas salvado, te lo pagaré de algún modo —sonrió Kitana.

—No se preocupe princesa, ya dije que fue cortesía haberla ayudado, no le pido nada a cambio —le dijo.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos el uno al otro, entonces escucharon unos pasos aproximándose a ellos y vieron llegar a dos ninjas, Jade y Smoke. Ellos se quedaron mirándolos y viceversa hasta que se acercaron al par de atuendo azul.

Jade al ver las heridas de Kitana se colocó a su lado observándolas, iba a tocarlas pero dejó su mano suspendida al ver que su amiga se lo negó mientras que el otro ninja de ropa gris, se sentó al lado de su amigo, mirando también la escena, luego la mujer de verde comenzó a hablar.

—Lo siento Kitana ya te iba a ayudar pero Sheeva me sorprendió y de repente me atacó Baraka también —le explicó la mujer de verde.

—Yo entiendo eran dos contra una, igualmente a mí me golpeaban Reptile y Mileena a la vez, pero… por suerte llegó alguien a tiempo para salvarme —la princesa miró a Sub-Zero con una sonrisa.

— ¿En serio? Porque a mí me sucedió lo mismo —Jade dirigió su mirada a Smoke.

—Que coincidencia, por cierto, ¿Qué los trae por aquí? —preguntó Kitana.

—Nosotros vamos rumbo al torneo que se llevará a cabo en unos días aquí en el Mundo Exterior, lucharemos al lado de Lord Raiden de nuevo representando a la Tierra —respondió Sub-Zero.

—Que bien, pues nosotras ahora lucharemos a nombre de Edenia —explicó la princesa.

—Por cierto, si va a luchar a nombre de su reino, ¿en dónde están sus guerreros? —preguntó el ninja.

—Debo decirte que Jade y yo somos las únicas que representarán a Edenia, no hay nadie más de nuestro lado —le contestó ella.

Sub-Zero agradó los ojos de sorpresa al escuchar eso, con lo sucedido hace unos momentos no creía que ella lo haría sola, estuvo pensando eso por unos minutos hasta que su amigo le tocó el hombro y le dijo que no tardaría en llover, le sugirió buscar un refugio más seguro para pasar la noche y después continuar su camino por la mañana, él asintió y seguido se puso de pie, miró a Kitana y le dijo que debían irse, pero especificó TODOS, ella lo miró sorprendida y él la levantó en sus brazos mientras que ambos se ruborizaban un poco, los otros dos ninjas que estaban ahí los miraban muy asombrados pero Jade tenía ganas de reírse al notar la expresión de vergüenza que estaba en su rostro de la princesa y Smoke solamente arqueó una ceja.

—Sub-Zero por favor, no tienes que hacer esto —protestó Kitana.

—Permítame ayudarla, usted no puede quedarse así y desde luego que no está en condiciones para caminar —le respondió el ninja.

—Pero yo puedo, sé que puedo sólo déjame intentarlo.

—No lo creo princesa, por favor deje que la lleve.

—Es que no lo sé, yo…

—Ay vamos Kitana ya deja que te lleven, haz a un lado tu orgullo —comentó Jade.

La princesa devolvió una molesta mirada a su amiga por hacer aquel comentario mientras que ella se encogía de hombros.

—Su acompañante tiene razón, sólo déjeme ayudarla —continuó Sub-Zero.

—Está bien, dejaré que me lleves —respondió la princesa.

Dicho ya aquello el ninja la levantó un poco más hasta tener seguridad de que iba bien sin lastimarla y ordenó a los otros dos que recogieran sus pertenencias y abordar un pequeño viaje. Por su parte, Kitana se sentía tan avergonzada por lo que estaba pasando pero que más daba, si ella intentara caminar por su cuenta un insoportable dolor se lo impediría a cada rato, Smoke y Jade comenzaron a empacar las cosas y las cargaron después, Sub-Zero comenzó a caminar con la princesa en brazos y la mirada al frente mientras que Kitana miraba hacia abajo un poco sonrojada. Caminaron un par de horas hasta encontrar un refugio algo amplio y se adentraron ahí, el ninja de gris colocó las pertenencias de la princesa recargadas en una de las paredes de aquella cueva y se apresuró a colocar una prenda muy suave sobre el duro y frío suelo para que su amigo colocara ahí a la princesa, Jade igualmente dejó a un lado lo que llevaba y luego se dirigió donde su amiga.

El ninja de hielo observó una vez más sus heridas y sintió algo de nostalgia con el solo pensar que ella y su amiga serían las únicas que lucharían por Edenia, con lo sucedido hace rato, él sabía que ella no podía hacerlo sola. Kitana se dio cuenta de las miradas y volteó a verlo en seguida, el hombre se sentó a su lado y comenzó a hablarle.

— ¿Le sigue doliendo? —preguntó Sub-Zero a punto de tocarlas.

—Para serte sincera, sí y el dolor crece cada vez más —ella le respondió.

—Ya veo, permítame tratarlas —dijo el ninja.

— ¿Acaso sabes cómo hacerlo? —preguntó la princesa.

—Un poco, yo también he luchado contra esa criatura y créame que me ha hecho heridas peores que las suyas —le respondió.

—Ya veo, pero aunque me duelan mucho no estoy quejándome a cada rato —dijo la princesa.

—Sí es usted muy valiente, ya tiene mucha experiencia al recibir heridas de todo tipo y no se rinde tan fácilmente —le dijo al respecto.

—Muchas gracias —ella le respondió con una media sonrisa bajo su máscara y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

Él simplemente le sonrió y luego cambió su vista de dirección hacia el suelo sintiendo algo totalmente extraño en su interior, por su parte, Kitana notó como le apartó los ojos y ella también dejó de mirarlo y después lo hizo hacia sus heridas nuevamente. Después de eso un gran silencio se hizo presente y ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente como romperlo y a veces se miraban discretamente mientras el otro estaba distraído. Kitana no sabía que era lo que ocurría con ella misma porque le daba el impulso de mirarlo de reojo a cada instante, observaba sus fuertes brazos y sus manos posadas sobre sus rodillas, después alzó un poco la vista y contempló sus ojos azules que al parecer estaban concentrados al exterior del refugio, de nuevo ella bajó la mirada a sus horribles quemaduras. Sub-Zero la volteó a ver y notó cómo la princesa miraba sus heridas, se hincó ante ella y tomó su pierna lastimada.

—Déjeme curarlas —le dijo el hombre con los ojos puestos en los de ella.

—Supongo… que está bien, hazlo —Kitana le dijo como respuesta.

El ninja asintió con la cabeza e inmediatamente heló sus manos utilizando sus poderes, se fijó como la hermosa extremidad de la princesa que estaba marcada con quemaduras y rasguños reposaba sobre sus piernas, tragó saliva y colocó sus manos sobre las heridas para desinflamarlas, ella apretó los dientes y los ojos mientras gemía un poco de dolor. Algunos quejidos por parte de Kitana llamaron la atención de Smoke y Jade que platicaban muy a gusto y solamente les dio por fijarse en lo que ocurría.

Sub-Zero llamó a su amigo para que lo auxiliara y éste accedió, se acercó a la curación y el ninja vestido de color azul le pidió que fuera por agua y una hierba curativa que crecía cerca de la zona e inmediatamente salió a buscar, a Jade le pidió algún trozo de tela para usar como vendaje y ella corrió hacia sus pertenencias para buscar una, Smoke volvió con agua en un recipiente de madera en una mano y en la otra traía unas ramas con aquella hierba curativa; dejó las cosas a un lado de su amigo, Jade encontró una tela de color azul marino en seguida la desgarró para crear una venda y fue hacia Kitana y Sub-Zero. La princesa el movimiento de sus fuertes brazos cuando sus manos heladas frotaban un poco las heridas, su "médico" le ordenó a la mujer de verde que triturara la hierba en otro recipiente y ella accedió.

—Aguante, ya casi termino —le dijo el ninja de color azul.

Kitana respiraba desesperadamente mientras observaba como Sub-Zero vertía suavemente el agua sobre sus heridas y un tónico de color verde al que masajeó suavemente al instante de tocar su piel, para cerrar aquella curación el ninja rodeó las quemaduras untadas con el tónico con las vendas y para asegurarlas hizo un nudo.

Sub-Zero resopló y pasó su brazo por su frente para secar el poco sudor que tenía y volteó a ver a la princesa mientras bajaba lentamente su pierna de las suyas.

—Hemos terminado —le dijo.

—Yo… —se quedó sin palabras mientras miraba su pierna algo sorprendida —, de verdad lo hiciste, realmente me has dejado maravillada —ella terminó.

—Sí, le había dicho que yo sabía cómo tratarlas, ya lo había hecho antes —respondió él.

—Kitana, ¿cómo te sientes? —preguntó Jade.

—Mucho mejor —le respondió la princesa.

Su amiga suspiró aliviada y posó la mano sobre su hombro, Sub-Zero estaba de pie mirándolas y Smoke le dio una ligera palmada de felicitación en la espalda.

Después de unas cuantas horas, se sentaron junto al fuego en círculo, cada dúo contaba sus anécdotas de vida aunque cada amigo ya conocía la historia del otro, tenían que escuchar de nuevo lo que ya sabían, para Kitana le fue imposible no hablar de Liu Kang; mencionaba lo más importante que haya pasado con él, también mencionó aunque todos ya conocían esa historia, de cómo se había sentido al enterarse de que Shao Kahn no era su verdadero padre y asesinó al verdadero para después provocar el suicidio de su madre, por su parte Sub-Zero contó sobre Frost su ex aprendiz y sus traiciones, cada quien contaba alguna parte tan importante de su vida tan entretenidamente.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el templo del emperador, dentro del salón de trono del hechicero Shang Tsung, éste brujo se encontraba sentado y de repente las puertas se abrieron y entró la nueva hija de Shao Kahn caminando un poco torpe y detrás de ella venían Sheeva y Baraka cargando a Reptile totalmente herido, el hechicero se levantó de golpe de su trono.

— ¡¿Qué ocurrió?! —preguntó Shang Tsung en un tono molesto.

—Mi querida hermana pudo sobrevivir la emboscada, otros dos guerreros salieron de la nada y la defendieron —respondió Mileena.

— ¿Y quiénes eran?

—Pertenecían al Lin Kuei, el muy conocido Sub-Zero y Smoke.

—Pero ahora ella creerá que el emperador tuvo algo que ver, tal vez le reclame de que trató de asesinarla antes del torneo —expresó el hechicero.

— ¿Qué haremos para que no diga algo al respecto? —preguntó la mujer de rosa.

—Déjame pensar, por lo tanto lleven a Reptile a los fosos de carne, ahí lo curaré —ordenó para ellos.

Los demás obedecieron y lo sacaron de ahí, el hechicero fue tras ellos y cerró las puertas.

La lluvia al fin se había soltado y humedecía el bosque y la luna alumbraba resplandeciente haciendo parecer cada gota de rocío como diamantes, mientras que en el refugio por dentro Jade y Smoke se habían quedado dormidos cada quien sobre una roca que usaban como almohada, Kitana estaba parada en la entrada de la cueva recargada en la pared, observaba como caía la lluvia y mojaba cada árbol y los charcos que se formaban en la tierra, Sub-Zero había estado mucho tiempo observándola con esa preocupación de que estaría sola en el torneo y cómo creía que llegara a vencer sin mucha ayuda, hasta que, un plan se hizo en su mente una idea brillante se le había ocurrido, así que se puso de pie y se dirigió donde ella estaba; llegó a su lado y la princesa lo volteó a ver en seguida con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Muchas gracias de nuevo por todo lo que hiciste por mí —dijo Kitana dulcemente.

—No tiene nada que agradecer, a mí me nació ayudarla y eso fue lo que hice —él le respondió.

Ella simplemente bajó la mirada con un poco de alegría y miró de nuevo el exterior, Sub-Zero tomó aire y abrió los ojos para decirle algo.

—Princesa necesito decirle algo —el ninja le posó su mano en el hombro.

—Si claro, dime —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Es algo acerca de su decisión del torneo, de que sólo estará con su amiga.

Kitana borró su sonrisa y agrandó un poco los ojos al parecer le daba curiosidad lo que Sub-Zero le fuese a decir acerca del plan que ella tenía en mente.

_Continuará…_

_**Ahlani :3**_

_**Ya sé estarán algo molestos por mi tardanza pero en serio el cole se puso súper pesado y pues tenía que empeñarme en él, pero ya pasó lo duro o al menos eso creo :s bueno me di al fin el tiempo de terminar este capítulo y para ser honesta se me había ido la idea con tanto trabajo escolar :p**_

_**Ya no prometo nada sobre no tardarme pero ya le dedicaré más tiempo a mis fics porque en mis ratos libres me ponía a hacer otras cosas en lugar de escribir, espero no tardar con el siguiente. Más que nada espero lo hayan disfrutado y sigan al pendiente de este fic o si les gustará el otro pues de igual manera ;) **_

_**Ma'a Isalama**_

_**¿Hay reviews? :3**_


	4. Una nueva alianza

_Capítulo 4: Una Nueva Alianza_

Sub-Zero levantó la mirada hacia ella y firmemente le tocó el hombro un poco avergonzado pero trató de hacer que la princesa no lo notara.

—¿Por qué no cuenta con mucho apoyo en su reino? —le preguntó el ninja.

—No es eso, es sólo que desde que recuperé mi reino no pude juntar guerreros suficientes que luchen a nombre de Edenia y bueno no quise arriesgar a esos pocos que no están entrenados del todo —le respondió ella.

—¿Y en serio usted cree que sólo con su amiga logrará vencer?

Kitana bajó la mirada hacia los pies de Sub-Zero y de ahí miró al suelo, al parecer él le dejaba cierta duda al preguntar eso y viendo cómo estaban las cosas respecto a su pierna, no era muy común en ella pero empezó a sentir miedo, del que nunca se podía imaginar, ese asunto era muy serio hasta podría perder la vida y ¿qué sería de su madre, sus súbditos, su reino? Realmente se sentía atrapada en esa enorme angustia y en sus pensamientos cuando de repente fue interrumpida por el hombre que la llamaba por su nombre y le daba ligeras sacudidas en el hombro por el que la tenía.

—¿Se encuentra bien? Pero si le molesta todo lo que le digo puedo callar —le dijo Sub-Zero.

—Ah no te preocupes solamente me perdí un poco pero ya —Kitana le respondió.

—Bueno y ¿qué me dice acerca de lo que le comenté antes? —preguntó el ninja.

—Que has cambiado mi manera de ver las cosas, antes yo me sentía segura, en serio creí que Jade y yo seríamos lo suficientemente fuertes para hacerlo solas pero con lo sucedido hace horas, ya no lo sé —suspiró.

—Por un lado eso estuvo muy bien, que usted se crea capaz de lograrlo pese a los problemas como no tener muchos guerreros, pero realmente exageró un poco, sin ofenderla —le dijo delicadamente.

Ella solo arqueó una ceja y dio un suspiro seguido de una pequeña risa lo cual sorprendió al ninja.

—Si tienes razón, lo sé, pero bueno ya que se puede hacer —le respondió.

—No lo sé pero puede que los cuatro seamos más fuertes —dijo Sub-Zero con firmeza.

Kitana volteó a verlo con unos ojos de tal sorpresa y un poco de emoción pero más que nada incrédula, giró todo su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente con él y al instante posó su mano en el pecho del ninja azulado.

— ¿Los cuatro? ¿Me estás diciendo que se unirán a mí? —preguntó la princesa.

—Exactamente, es muy peligroso que sólo un equipo de dos se enfrente a cientos de ellos, aunque bueno cuatro tampoco es la gran cosa pero si es un poco mejor —respondió el guerrero.

—De verdad sería un honor que pelearan conmigo a nombre de Edenia, pero, ¿y Lord Raiden? ¿Qué no estaban con él de lado de la Tierra? —Kitana estaba algo confundida y al mismo tiempo deslizó su mano por el fuerte abdomen de Sub-Zero hacia abajo para dejar de tocarlo.

—Sí, pero usted necesita más ayuda princesa, la tierra cuenta con guerreros suficientes a diferencia de…

En ese instante Kitana lo miró con cierta ofensa y resentimiento aunque él no terminó de hablar ya que reaccionó antes de acabar de decir algo que insultara accidentalmente a la edeniana, ella simplemente le aparto la vista y movió la cabeza en signos de aceptación.

—Claro, tienes razón —dijo ella con seriedad.

—Discúlpeme no fue mi intención, de verdad, yo solamente trataba de…

—Y a por cierto, lo de hace rato fue porque me agarraron de sorpresa, no es que sea débil —respondió a la defensiva.

—Lo siento, a veces uno no piensa con claridad lo que está a punto de decir y la verdad estoy muy apenado con usted, por favor perdóneme —suplicó el ninja agarrándose la nuca.

—Oye, tampoco fue mi intención el haberte hecho sentir así, es solo que… mucha gente no confía en mí, aunque Jade y mi madre me dijeron que si yo siento lo contrario, ¡dudan de mí! —ella agacho la cabeza con una muy triste expresión en el rostro.

Sub-Zero la miró de nuevo y pudo notar su desanimada expresión, él solamente sintió su tristeza aunque fuera ajena, claramente sabía la gravedad de las cosas pues no era muy sencillo ganar en los torneos, pero éste era el definitivo, se vería si Shao Kahn se quedaba con Edenia y la Tierra ¡PARA SIEMPRE! O si dejaba vivir tranquilos y en paz tras su derrota, era complicado pensar en alguna estrategia para vencerlo ya que él era capaz de mandar una que otra emboscada para debilitar a los guerreros antes de pelear y eso fue comprobado unas horas antes.

La noche seguía resplandeciente, pues el mal rato ya había pasado y la lluvia se había calmado, era un poco extraño que se apreciara una noche así de bella en el Mundo Exterior ya que solo había estado en un ambiente de violencia y crueldad como ya muchos la conocían pero aquella vez fue una ocasión diferente.

En el refugio ya hacían los cuatro ninjas, Kitana había sentido unos fuertes dolores en la herida y decidió sentarse sin comentar nada a los demás ya que no tenía necesidad de hacerlo, ella creía que podía contener el dolor si ningún problema o que e ocurriera algo peor, era más el dolor en su conciencia al saber que dudaban de su capacidad para defender Edenia y eso era más intenso que la herida marcada en su pierna. Ella se encontraba sentada apartada de los demás, a veces necesitaba de la soledad para aclarar sus pensamientos ya que estar rodeada de atenciones e informes la estresaba un poco y su mente se llenaba de tantas cosas en que pensar, inhaló el frío aire y se recargó en una de las paredes sin apartar la vista hacia afuera.

Sub-Zero la observaba desde su lugar al parecer después de su pequeña charla ella no se encontraba tan segura como hace días pero que podía hacerse, solamente le hizo abrir los ojos a la dura realidad, sin embargo, corría por su mente un nuevo plan que era mucho mejor, pero no quería molestarla así que ella lo descubriría por sí misma en cuanto llegaran al torneo. Seguía el silencio entre los tres ninjas que estaban sentados alrededor del fuego solo que Sub-Zero estaba un poco más alejado de este ya que el calor no era de su comodidad, fue entonces cuando Jade comenzó a hablarle.

—Oye, Sub-Zero ¿tú piensas que el plan de Kitana fue muy exagerado? —pregunto la morena.

—Bueno quien soy yo para juzgarla, ella tuvo sus razones y son admirables, sólo está tratando de proteger a su gente —él respondió.

—Si está bien pero realmente fue una idea muy alocada y la verdad no le harán ni un rasguño al emperador ellas dos solas —comentó Smoke.

—Por eso precisamente quiero comentarte algo Smoke, nos uniremos a ella —dijo Sub-Zero.

—¿Qué? Pero, ¿y Lord Raiden? —preguntó aquel con algo de confusión.

—Estoy pensando en algo, tú no te preocupes por eso —le respondió muy seguro.

—¿De verdad? Me alegro que se nos unan, pero ¿ya lo sabe Kitana? —preguntó Jade sin hacer a un lado su emoción.

—Sí ya se lo dije, de hecho, fue estando con ella cuando tomé la decisión —respondió el ninja.

—Se los agradezco de verdad y bien iré a ver cómo esta Kitana —dijo la mujer de verde mientras se ponía de pie.

—Adelante, ve.

Jade sonrió a ambos y caminó hasta donde estaba su amiga, ambos hombres pudieron ver como se sentaba a un lado de ella y le tocaba el hombro, después se pusieron a hablar entre ellos.

—¿Y tú desde cuándo decides por mí? —preguntó Smoke algo alterado.

—Lo siento, pero ella necesita nuestra ayuda.

—Sí lo creo, pero ¿y Lord Raiden?

—No te preocupes, yo tengo algo en mente acerca de eso.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Sólo espera y lo verás.

A Smoke le daba cierta curiosidad lo que planeaba Sub-Zero pero no sintió la necesidad de seguir preguntando así que dejó las cosas como estaban. Prefirieron irse a dormir todos y Kitana se acomodó de tal manera que pudiera reposar su herida, Jade a un lado de ella pero con una distancia respetable y frente a ellas Smoke y Sub-Zero estaban acomodados de igual manera. Ya era él transcurso de la madrugada y de repente él guerrero de color azul abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a la princesa edeniana, la cual dormía profundamente y uno que otro respiro de incomodidad por su pierna lastimada, Sub-Zero se percató de eso y dudo un poco pero al final se levantó y comenzó a acercarse a ella sigilosamente hasta que estaba parado justo frente a ella, él se inclinó y reviso la herida, fue realmente increíble lo que Reptile era capaz, ya habían sido demasiadas veces en las que se había enfrentado a él y al parecer ella también y jamás había causado tanto daño aquel sauriano ya que había aguantado sus escupitajos ácidos sin caer al suelo por uno de ellos. Al parecer Kitana iba recuperándose lentamente y Sub posaba la mirada en ella para asegurar que no tuviera algún otro mal estar hasta que decidió por fin regresar a su lugar y continuar descansando.

No tardó mucho en amanecer para continuar con su camino, comenzaron a despertar, la mirada de Kitana se encontró con la de Sub-Zero y no pudo evitar sonreírle aunque tenía la máscara puesta y le dio los buenos días, él hizo lo mismo y en seguida se puso de pie.

—Buen día ¿cómo amaneció usted? —pregunto él ninja

—Bien gracias —ella le respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Y su herida?

—Mejor, en verdad agradezco tu ayuda te lo pagaré de algún modo —dijo Kitana.

—No se preocupe por eso, ya le dije que mi ayuda no tiene ningún precio —respondió Sub-Zero.

Ella realmente dudaba un poco en que él no le pidiera algo a cambio pues ya estaba acostumbrada a pagar por los servicios que le brindaran, pero no desconfiaría de quien le salvo en la noche anterior pues no podría pedirle algo tan costoso por así decirlo a cambio de su ayuda. A sí que solamente miro hacia el exterior sin preocuparse más por ese asunto, si en verdad quería que la apoyara debía confiar en él más que en cualquier otra persona. Jade se acercó a ella y luego miro hacia los hombres que venían tras ella y así apoyó su mano en Kitana para ayudarla un poco pero se negó e hizo una seña de que podía hacerlo sola, a Jade no le quedo de otra mas que acceder y dejarla ir por su cuenta.

—Kitana, ¿estás segura? —preguntó Jade un poco preocupada.

—Sí ya está mucho mejor, en fin, la herida es por fuera y si no podía caminar ayer era porque estaba fresca —respondió la princesa en un tono fastidiado.

—Como tú quieras.

—Bien, ya es hora de irnos, por favor no se aparte nadie con lo que sucedió ayer es de esperarse otra emboscada —dijo Sub-Zero al resto.

Así emprendieron su viaje hacia el templo de Shao Kahn, salieron de aquel refugio cambiando el suelo de piedra por el pasto húmedo y caminaron en dirección a su destino.

El aire era algo tibio en el Mundo Exterior pues estos cuatro decidieron tomar camino por la zona más tranquila ya que lo demás era caos y ruinas, Kitana ya conocía perfectamente la zona ya que cuando creía ser hija de Shao Kahn se alejaba un poco de todos e iba ahí porque quería despejar su mente o reflexionar un poco sobre los asesinatos que cometía, la mayoría de las veces no sentía culpa por satisfacer al hombre que creía ser su padre, pero después de conocer la verdad se atormentaba un poco. Aunque le llegó otro pensamiento a la cabeza, uno que le hizo sentir mucho mejor que era el de aquella persona que la hizo recapacitar y le apoyó para recuperar su reino, no negaba el deseo de que Liu Kang estuviera con ella aunque no podía hacer nada para saciarlo.

Así perdida en sus pensamientos y con la mirada baja seguía dando pasos hacia adelante sin darse cuenta de que Sub-Zero era ahora quien iba a su lado en lugar de Jade.

—Está muy callada y pensativa princesa, ¿ocurre algo malo? —preguntó sigilosamente.

Ella volteó a verlo de sorpresa y sonrió un poco.

—Nada en especial no te preocupes es solo que no pensé que el volver aquí me traería muchos recuerdos —ella le respondió con franqueza.

—Si comprendo, aunque después de todo usted pasó gran parte de su vida en este lugar —él le dijo sensatamente.

—Sub-Zero debo reconocer que después de lo que hiciste por mi te hace merecedor de mi absoluta confianza y te pido que por favor me llames por mi nombre y puedes tutearme.

—¿En serio? Bueno, me alegro de que confíes en mi tal vez es el mejor pago por haberte ayudado, no te defraudaré lo juro.

Dicho esto, el ninja apretó su puño y lo posicionó en su pecho, ella lo miró conmovida y prácticamente sonriente sin nada que decir se sentía también un poco apenada que se le concediera un privilegio de parte de uno de los guerreros con mucho prestigio, no supo que decirle, pero le urgía romper ese incomodo silencio que se había presentado entre ellos, sin embargo Sub-Zero lo tomaba con calma para él no era de que ella le pagara por su lealtad y ayuda incondicional. Él tenía un plan en mente, no era de que no se pudiera hacer no veía lo imposible para llevarlo a cabo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un viento algo fuerte se presenció en aquel bosque, solo giro a su lado y veía como los cabellos negros de Kitana se alborotaban un poco y algunos se pegaban a su rostro y ella los quitaba con su mano el ninja no tenía idea del porqué se había quedado mirándola de esa manera pero regresó su vista al frente sin decir nada, curiosamente miró a los otros dos que venían juntos detrás de ellos y luego alrededor por si pasaba algo pero parecían ser los únicos en el sitio.

Pasaron pocas horas, se detenían un poco para descansar o beber agua del arroyo y siguieron caminando hasta que se sintió un ambiente de brutalidad y desesperanza oliendo también la sangre y saboreando las lágrimas de los esclavos.

—Estamos cerca, recuerdo lo que es vivir ahí —dijo Kitana con los ojos llenos de rabia.

—Si estás en lo cierto, por ahí se puede ver el templo de Shao Kahn, pero ¿vamos para allá directamente? —preguntó Jade.

—Bueno, Lord Raiden tiene un campamento para los guerreros aliados con él, está rodeando el templo hacia unos metros en el bosque —dijo Smoke.

—Vamos hacia allá —dijo Sub-Zero a los demás.

—Pero nosotras no estamos…

—Dije vamos, Kitana verás que las cosas mejoraran en cuanto nos encontremos con él —interrumpió el ninja de azul.

Ella no le dijo nada más ya que lo veía muy seguro de lo que hacía pero aun así sentía tanta curiosidad de saber lo que tramaba su nuevo aliado era un hombre misterioso, ella pensaba, sin embargo se ahorraba las preguntas para no tener una discusión o algo por el estilo. Al ver a los tarkatanes infestando en el reino decidieron pasar desapercibidos y de la manera en no ser descubiertos, aunque estaba prohibido que ellos les hicieran algo antes del torneo no querían tener un encuentro con esos seres tan repulsivos para ellos.

Era ya de noche y ellos llegaron a su destino, miraban a los guerreros entrenar y afilar sus armas, cuando Kitana reacciono de lo que estaba contemplando vio que se aproximaban hacia el dios del trueno y ella se detuvo por un momento pero Sub-Zero la jaló de su muñeca para que se encontraran con él.

Continuará…

_**Nota: Lo siento mucho por haberme tardado, pero existen esas crisis en las que se va la inspiración. No les prometo demorarme poco pero haré lo mejor que pueda. :D 3**_


End file.
